Te odio pero tambien te amo
by Eliih Him
Summary: -Sabes… te odio- dijo la chica de ojos rosas.-¿Me odias? - pregunto incrédulo el chico de ojos rojos- o vamos Momoko creí que nuestras rivalidades quedaron en el pasado. See lo de pesimo summary... pero no me culpen soy nueva, admas de que nunca fui buena en eso u.u


¡Hola!

Por donde empiezo -.- …

Bueno primero que nada soy nueva en esto y si quieren criticar pues por mi está bien, eso si no sean malos TwT es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic… suelen venir las ideas a visitar mi cabeza pero nunca me anime a escribir algo u.u

Casi se me olvidaba decir que este fic se los dedico Una-Demente-Suelta y AlexissEdith

Ya que por ella e anime a escribir algo y a AlexissEdith por ser la primera que dio su opinión X3

Así qué sin más aquí está ^_^

En la ciudad de Townsville, más precisamente en un parque se encontraban tres chicas, la primera era una rubia de unos hermosos ojos celestes, su cabello iba atado en dos coletas altas, estaba vestida con una blusa son tirantes celeste, un short blanco y unas sandalias negras con tacones bajos , la segunda una pelirroja de unos extraños ojos rosas, su cabellos estaba atado una alta coleta al costado, andaba con una musculosa rosa pálido, su pollera era de color negro y sus converses rosas y la ultima una morena de ojos verdes, su cabello era corto y lo llevaba despeinado, tenía puesta una remera verde manzana, una calza tres cuarto negra y unos converses verdes claro .

-Oye Momoko no crees que sería mejor si nos sentamos en los bancos? - Dijo la ojiazul

-Miyako tiene razón, ya me canse de estar parada aquí sin hacer nada – se quejaba la ojiverde

-mmm… está bien… pero sigo sin entender que es lo que hacen aquí – dijo la ojirosa

-Es que Boomer me llamo y me dijo que nos viéramos en el parque y luego tu apareciste diciendo que le dijiste a Brick que se vieran aquí, así que luego le dije que se venga con sus hermanos – le contesto Miyako sonriendo tiernamente

-…Ok… pero y ¿a qué viniste tu Kaoru? – pregunto Momoko

-Pues que no te acuerdas Momoko que el idiota de Butch y yo tenemos que entrenar para el partido que será dentro de dos semanas- contesto indiferente

-Ahh… lo siento es que estoy nerviosa y se me olvida todo- suspiro la pelirroja

-Si eso ya lo notamos Momo, pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro – la ánimo la rubia guiñándole un ojo

-Así que ya deja de preocuparte… lo peor que te podría pasar seria que te rechace y que no te vuelva a dirigir la palabra, ya que se sentiría incomodo sabiendo de tus sentimientos y no poder correspondértelos por mucho que te quiera como amiga, además de que… – le decía Kaoru

-¡KAORU MATSUBARA!- grito Miyako

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?! – contesto enojada la ojiverde

-No te das cuenta que con eso no ayudas en nada a Momoko? – la regaño la rubia señalando a una Momoko más pálida que una hoja de papel

-Emmm… este pelirroja es solo una mínima posibilidad, no hagas caso… - trato de arreglar la morena

-Cierto Momo, sabes que desde que dejamos de pelear entre nosotros, los fuimos conociendo más a fondo… - le trata de levantar el ánimo la ojiazul

-Eso lo dices porque andas con el bebito llorón ¬¬ - la interrumpió Kaoru

-No viene al caso Kaoru, lo que quiero decirte Momo es que te tengas confianza, además que se le nota desde lejos que le gustas a Brick- le decía Miyako

-Cierto, se nota que el rojo babea por ti- le continuaba Kaoru

-Tienen razón, hoy me le declarare a Brick Him y que sea lo que Dios quiera… Muchas gracias chicas, realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes, son las mejores amigas que cualquiera puede tener- les dijo abrazándolas

-En las buenas y en las malas…- dijo Kaoru

-Siempre estaremos para apoyarnos las unas a las otras cuando nos necesitemos…- dijo Miyako

-Pero que tiernas que son las superbobas - dijo una voz gruesa

Las chicas se dejaron de abrazar para ver quién era el misterioso chico. Al darse vuelta vieron a tres chicos, el de la derecha era un rubio ojos azules, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado, iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros, sus jeans eran un azul eléctrico desgastados y converses azules, el de la derecha era un moreno de ojos verdes oscuros, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola, iba vestido con una remera verde oscuro lisa, con unos jeans negros y converses verde militar y por último el del medio era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y co su inseparable gorra roja, andaba con una remera negra y arriba de esta una camisa rojo a cuadros, sus jeans eran negros y converses rojas.

-Hola Chicas - saludaron el pelirrojo y el rubio

-Hola Boomer – se fue a abrazarlo y depositar un casto beso en los labios - ¿Cómo están chicos?

- Hola chicos – dijo una muy sonrojada Momoko al sentir la profunda mirada carmín del chico

-No me quejo - le contesto mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja

-¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer imbécil! ¿Ya viste que hora es? – le reclamo Kaoru a Butch

-Oye tranquila preciosa, ya sé que te preocupaste por mí y que me extrañaste, pero no te aflijas ya est… - se calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-Cállate idiota, no digas estupideces – le dijo sonrojada la ojiverde

-Así me quieres verdecita – le coqueteo Butch

-¡JA! Eso quisieras idiota… - se calló al observar como el moreno se le acercaba cada vez mas – contrólate que estamos en público – le dijo sonrojada y avergonzada mientras lo golpeaba

-Ok ya me controlo… amargada- le susurro

-Bueno ya… ¿nos vamos Miyako? - le dijo Boomer a su novia

-Claro vamos – miro a las chicas – Adiós chicas

-Adiós Miyako – le contestaron las aludidas

-Nos vemos idiotas – se despidió Boomer de sus hermanos

-Si como sea, nos vemos niña – le dijeron Brick y Butch

Cuando Kaoru vio que la pareja se alejó lo suficiente, esta miro a Butch.

-Oye imbécil nosotros también nos vamos - le aviso Kaoru a Butch

-¿Qué? Tantas ganas tienes que estemos solos – se burló Butch

-No hables idioteces ¬/¬ … tenemos que entrenar y ya que llegaste tarde, perdimos mucho tiempo – le aseguro Kaoru

-Como sea… Nos vemos idiota… cuñada – le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja y los aludidos estaban más rojos que un tomate

-Nos vemos al rato Momoko - se despidió la ojiverde

-Sí, adiós Kaoru – se despidió ya más tranquila Momoko

Momoko los observo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, pero al voltear a ver a su acompañante, este la miraba de una forma que no puedo descifrar.

-Qué te parece si nos sentamos, te notas algo cansada – le sugirió el pelirrojo

-Emmm si vamos… - _Dios que me pasa… hace poco estaba decidida a decirle todo… pero no me salen las palabras… Vamos Akatsutsumi Momoko tu puedes, tienes que decirle es ahora o nunca…_- se debatía la ojirosa

Mientras que Momoko estaba en un pelea consigo misma, Brick la observaba mientras hacia muecas, que para el eran muy graciosas.

-Este Momoko, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo? – interrumpió Brick la batalla mental de Momoko

En ese momento Momoko reacciono y buscando las palabras adecuadas, prosiguió.

-Cierto, Lo siento - suspiro – Brick te tengo que decir algo importante, algo que eh ocultado prácticamente desde que nos vimos la primera vez... – _Diablos… no sé cómo continuar… creo que me falta el aire… pero le tengo que decir… siento que ya no puedo guardarlo por mucho tiempo más._

-Y eso es… - intentaba ayudarla a proseguir

-Pues lo que quiero decirte es que…- _Donde demonios se metió mi valentía, como puede ser que allá derrotado a muchos villanos y salvado al mundo de ÉL, y no pueda decirle este maldito sentimiento a Brick._

-Lo que sea que quieras decirme… dímelo – le sonrió Brick

-Sabes… te odio- dijo la chica de ojos rosas.

-¿Me odias? - pregunto incrédulo el chico de ojos rojos- o vamos Momoko creí que nuestras rivalidades quedaron en el pasado.

-wtf? No me refería a eso Brick, eso ya quedo atrás... - aclaro Momoko

-¿Entonces? no entiendo porque dices que me odias - dijo Brick

-A veces me pregunto si te haces el imbécil o si eres así no más de nacimiento - suspiro Momoko – lo que quiero decir… es que te odio porque no te dejo de pensar en ti todo el maldito día, te odio porque por tu culpa siento ganas de matar a cada chica que se te acerca, te odio porque cada vez que me entero que tienes novia o que tienes en mente una nueva conquista, siento unas tremendas ganas de llorar y de golpearte, te odio porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, te sueño todas las noches, te odio porque no puedo vivir sin ti… - _al fin… ya le dije casi todo lo que siento… pro falta lo más importante _– pero por lo que más te odio es porque te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien así… - _cierro los ojos, tengo miedo de como pueda reaccionar… ¿Por qué no dice nada? _– yo… es mejor que me valla… lo siento… adiós Brick – _siento que las lágrimas quieren salir, pero no llorare, no enfrente de él._

Cuando se levanta, hace el intento de correr, pero de pronto siente que la retienen del brazo.

-Espera… aun no te di me repuesta…- la miro seriamente, al ver que ella solo lo observaba prosiguió – Momoko… yo… - se sonrojaba – yo… argh! Tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…- le decía

-Brick no hace falta que me lo digas, ya sé que no te gus…- pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que se movían lenta y tiernamente sobre los suyos, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco le fue devolviendo el beso, hasta que el maldito oxigeno se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron por un largo rato.

-Momoko… yo también te amo – le sonrió Brick - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Brick… yo… ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! - se abrazó fuertemente a él y lo beso, el beso comenzó lento y tierno, hasta que empezó a volverse apasionado y hubieran seguido si no fue por el grito que pego su "_querido_" hermanito.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel exhibicionistas! – le grito Butch

-Cierto, lo siento hermano, se me olvido que no se COME en frente de los POBRES – se burló Brick

-Si Brick, ten consideración si sabes que Butch, aún no se le declara a Kaoru – le secundo Boomer

-¡JAJAJA! – se rieron Brick y Boomer

-Hum… que par de hermanos me toco ¬/¬ - se sonrojo Butch

Kaoru no decía nada porque estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Oh vamos chicos no sean malos con Kaoru y Butch – se reía disimuladamente Miyako

-jajaja que malos que son jajaja- se reia Momoko mientras era abrazada por Brick

-Bueno vamos por unos helados Momoko – le sugirió Brick

-Si vamos, nos vemos – se despidió Momoko

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijeron la pareja de azules

-Oye idiota! Ven para acá tengo que patear tu maldito trasero – se enojaba Butch

-Adiós "_querido_" hermanito jajaja – se burló Brick mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Momoko

-¡Me las pagaras! – amenazo Butch

Y se fueron dejando atrás a su cuñado moreno maldiciendo y a Kaoru por primera vez sin palabras y más roja que la gorra de su ahora novio.

~ * ~ * ~ _**Fin**_ ~ * ~ * ~

Notas de autora:

Bueno ahí estaba ._.

Ahora que lo pienso no sé de dónde vino eso -.-U

Pero bueno algo es algo, peor era nada no? XD

Bueno ustedes digan si me quedo lindo, feo, horrible, espantoso, etc.

Merece aunque sea un misero review? XD

Bueno me despido

Les manda besos Eliih Him ;)


End file.
